Fernshade
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl=''Unknown'' Fernpaw Fernshade Fernshade |familyt=Mate: Mother: Brothers: Son: |familyl=Wolfstep Hollyflower Flintfang, Blackstar Badgerpaw |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=Russetfur |livebooks=''Code of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret |deadbooks=''Night Whispers'' }} Fernshade is a tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Fernpaw is born to Hollyflower of ShadowClan, along with her brothers Flintpaw and Blackpaw. The three, along with Nightpaw, Clawpaw, and their mentors, charge past Yellowfang and Cloudpelt. :A few days later she is seen cleaning out bedding with the other apprentices, and ends up joining in the wrestling after Nightpaw and Flintpaw start. Hollyflower ends it, threatening to tell their mentors to not have them do battle training, and they all scurry off to gather the displaced moss. :Brightflower mentions to Yellowfang that Nutwhisker has been spending a lot of time with Fernpaw recently, even though she isn't his apprentice, saying it would be wonderful for them to have kits. :She tells Brokenpaw he would be made a warrior soon, when Tangleburr tells him that she didn't think Raggedstar would want him to be a warrior so he could be his deputy. :Fernshade tells Brokentail that the hunting patrol was attacked by rats. When Brokentail tells the Clan the plan he came up with to get rid of the rats, she says it may be worth a try. She goes with the patrol, to hold back the rats so that they may see the other cats killing their denmates. :As Yellowfang is walking out of Raggedstar's den, she bounds up to her, and announces she is going to have Wolfstep's kits. She admits it is wasn't the best time to have them, and she's a bit old to be having her first litter, but continues on saying the Clan needed new blood. Yellowfang take her to the medicine den, and Runningnose has her lie down so he can check on her kits. He tells them to grow big and strong, and Fernshade purrs that they would be fine with the two cats to look after them. Yellowfang gives her burnet leaves, and Runningnose tells her to come back for more and to eat as much as possible for her kits, and leaves soon after. :She is seen having her kit, though it is stubborn and is having trouble coming out. When it finally does, she starts licking him, and names him Badgerkit when Yellowfang observes that his face is striped. She presses her muzzle into her mate's fur when he comes in, saying that their son's name is Badgerkit. :When Yellowfang asks the kits why they're outside the camp, they reply that Brokenstar let them out to give Fernshade some peace and quiet. :She walks beside Yellowfang after the Gathering where her son was announced as a new ShadowClan apprentice. She looks fondly at her eager son, saying she'd never thought she'd have given birth to him, and how he was going to be a true ShadowClan warrior, and how proud of him she is. :After the battle against WindClan, Flintfang goes to inform her that her son died in the battle. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers :She is seen in StarClan along with Yellowfang, Sagewhisker, Bluestar and several other cats, talking about Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy's, death during a battle between her Clan and ThunderClan over a grassy clearing. Fernshade is shown to be very upset over Russetfur's death, constantly stating that ShadowClan had suffered the most because of this. She blames Yellowfang for not sending a sign to ThunderClan about the Dark Forest's intentions. Fernshade then leaves to lead Russetfur to StarClan. :When Flametail sits by the Moonpool and speaks with Sagewhisker and Palefoot, he names the StarClan cats he sees. He lists Fernshade among them. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Although not formally appearing, Fernshade is mentioned by her son, Badgerpaw. As the young cat lay dying from wounds given to him by a WindClan warrior, Badgerpaw says that he hopes Brokenstar and Fernshade are proud of him. Flintfang promises the young apprentice that his mother would be proud of him, although the older ShadowClan cat has no idea how he's going to tell Fernshade that her kit was killed in battle because he was forced to fight when he was too small and weak to handle it. Trivia *In ''Night Whispers, she is said to be Russetfur's mentor; however in Yellowfang's Secret, Featherstorm mentored Russetfur, and Fernshade was born after Russetfur had become a warrior. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Wolfstep: Son: :Badgerpaw: Mother: :Hollyflower: Brothers: :Flintfang: :Blackstar: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters